Moments WooYeol
by Chevreuil
Summary: Tout est dans le titre, des petits moments dans la vie du WooYeol, Infinite
1. Chapter 1

Vingt minutes. Vingt minutes qu'il passait, et repassait nerveusement ses mains sur son torse. Un peu trop grand, un peu trop maigre, comme si son corps dégingandé se refusait à prendre du muscle. Un élastique peinait à serrer ses hanches étroites, et ses longes jambes se tenaient maladroitement dans un bermuda de plage.

Essayant de contracter ses muscles, il arque ses bras, dans une position se voulant viril. La seule chose qu'il obtenu fut le rire peu discret de Woohyun. Il relève enfin la tête, et remarque le regard amusé qu'il lui lance.

-Tu mettais beaucoup de temps, alors … , il murmure.

La gêne s'empare de Sungyeol, et par pur automatisme, il rentre sa tête dans ses épaules, et cache son torse fin des yeux du voyeur. Il ne parvient qu'à rendre la descente de son bas plus rapide. Ce n'est jamais bon de gigoter autant dans un maillot trop grand.

Un rire nerveux lui échappe, il n'ose pas relever la tête. Woohyun soupire et entre à son tour dans la cabine.

-Je vais t'aider.

-Je m'en sors très bien tout seul …

-Que tu dis.

Sa décision étant irrévocable, Woohyun passe avec douceur ses bras autour des hanches de Sungyeol, et se colle contre lui. Publiquement, il pestait, et se moquait même de cette grande taille, et ce buste fort.

Intimement, il adorait s'appuyer sur ces épaules, et les couvrir de toutes sortes d'attentions.

Se concentrant sur sa tâche première, il resserre le maillot à son maximum, et s'empresse de faire un nœud. Un nœud qu'il voulait joli, et qui n'est finalement qu'un gros tard de ficelles, attachées fermement, et avec peu de délicatesse.

-T'abuses, Woohyun …

-Je suis sûr que je les fait mieux que toi.

Il s'élève sur la pointe des pieds, et réussit à déposer sa tête sur l'épaule de Sungyeol. Question d'équilibre -ou pas-, il enlace un peu plus fortement son cadet.

-T'es vraiment collant, quand tu t'y met.

-Eh ! Fais pas comme si ça ne te plaisait pas.

Et Sungyeol sourit enfin. Son grand sourire gingival, qui plaît tant à Woohyun.

-Tu es mignon, Yeollie, il souffle, tout contre son oreille.

-Arrête ça.

L'aîné laisse échapper un gros rire, sonnant un peu bête. Par la suite, il fait glisser ses mains sur le torse de son ami -et bien plus-. Il compte avec tendresse les côtes, les caressant. S'en suit la taille, le bas ventre, les flancs, l'aine … C'est en sentant Sungyeol commencer à se débattre qu'il remonte prestement vers les clavicules.

Laissant dériver ses lèvres vers son cou, il suçote ce qui passe à sa porter, et mordille tous ces points qui rendent Sungyeol si sensible.

-Messieurs, excusez-moi mais .. Le magasin va fermer ses portes.

Sursautant, Sungyeol essaye tant bien que mal de repousser les bras puissants, et la bouche avare de Woohyun. Mais rien n'y fait.

-Encore deux minutes, mademoiselle. Nous ferons vite.

-Très bien.

Au son de sa voix, on pouvait parfaitement deviner que cette vendeuse était aussi gênée que Sungyeol.

-T'es tout rouge, Yeollie …

-Woohyun, il gronde.

Se contentant de sourire, Woohyun se détache lentement après lui avoir déposer un baiser sonore sur la joue.

-Il te va bien, mon cœur, continue Woohyun, retenant un rire gras, et roucoulant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu peux être niais, parfois … C'en est désolant.


	2. Chapter 2

Allongés là, l'un contre l'autre. Le bras de Woohyun enlaçant la taille de Sungyeol, et sa tête reposant sur son épaule forte. À chaque fois qu'il bougeait, pour voir un peu mieux le visage rond de Sungyeol, ses cheveux chatouillaient les clavicules de son cadet, au point qu'il se mette à sourire pendant son sommeil, et à gigoter.

Les autres membres sont éparpillés un peu partout dans la capitale. Sunggyu et Myungsoo sur le tournage d'un MV, et les autres, il ne sait pas trop.

Peu importe.

Recouvert de sueur, les membres engourdis, il se cale un peu plus contre Sungyeol, tentant de s'encastrer au maximum. La chambre est imprégnée du fort parfum de Sunggyu. Il n'y a que son lit qui sente son odeur. Et Sungyeol. Ses vêtements, ses cheveux, son cou .. Il dégage la senteur de Woohyun.

Un sourire fend son visage, alors qu'il s'approche un peu plus des lèvres de l'endormi. Il souffle à plusieurs reprises dessus, doucement. Sungyeol sous la chatouille, gigote à nouveau, au point que Woohyun perd l'équilibre, et se retrouve affalé sur lui.

Des gémissements d'agacement, et un soupire.

-Woohyun …

-Si tu bougeais pas autant, aussi !

-J'y crois pas … Tu arrives à m'accuser, alors que je ne faisais que dormir ?

Woohyun ne répond pas. Rares sont les fois où il est gêné, et surtout, prêt à avouer son tort. Sungyeol, habitué au côté taquin, et surtout boudeur de Woohyun, pouffe et dans un geste vif attrape son aîné par la taille, et le plaque contre lui. Un silence suit la manœuvre.

-'Yeol .. ?

Pas de réponse.

-Arrête de faire le mort !

Toujours pas un bruit.

-Mais répond moi ! Chouine Woohyun.

Sungyeol laisse échapper un petit rire, mais se reprend vite en forçant des ronflements sonores, et ridicules.

-Tu m'énerves, s'agace encore une fois Woohyun.

Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il va tenter de se libérer. Au contraire, il s'approche un peu plus, et colle son front au niveau des clavicules de Sungyeol. La fatigue le rattrapant, il répond à l'étreinte tendre, et s'endort rapidement, vite suivi par un Sungyeol souriant, et soulagé de pouvoir enfin dormir en paix.


End file.
